


Since When was Earth So Far Away?

by marshymoola



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Epiphanies, M/M, Texting, and one of her drawings, anyway ya i didn't mean to make it so long rip, based off of @the-pastel-peach's South Story High AU, enjoy!!!!, i love this AU so much dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshymoola/pseuds/marshymoola
Summary: Roman was having a crisis.2 AM in the morning wasn’t exactly the most opportune time for these sorts of things, but he couldn’t help when epiphanies such as these struck him.Based off of @the-pastel-peach's Sanders Sides High School AU, in which Roman Prince has a realisation, two days after being assigned a psychology partner project with Virgil Moore.





	Since When was Earth So Far Away?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I’m in love with @the-pastel-peach ‘s Sanders Sides ‘South Story High’ AU, so I wrote something up based off of this post: http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/173505035677/more-sanders-sides-highschool-authat-i-spent-way
> 
> It’s super duper long (OVER 1800 WORDS OH GEEZ), but hopefully you’ll still enjoy it. :)

Roman was having a crisis. **  
**

2 AM in the morning wasn’t exactly the most opportune time for these sorts of things, but he couldn’t help when epiphanies such as these struck him. The hairs on his arms stood up in the chilly air as he sat up in his bed, but he was too awake to lie back down. He had to restrain himself from putting his avocado-covered face into his hands, or running his fingers through his pulled-back hair, but he needed to let all his jitters and butterflies out  _somehow_.

He sucked in a long breath, puffing up his chest, before heaving a sigh that made his curtains flutter.

Still jittery.

“Ugh, why me of all men?!” He flopped back down into his pillows, letting out a loud groan. It’s a good thing his walls were so thick: with all the noise he’d been making, his parents surely would’ve come to scold him, especially when he yelled, “ _THERE’S A PROBLEM!_ ” not even a few minutes ago.

Getting his phone from his bedside table, he frantically typed something to his best friend with the best advice, hoping that he’d respond. Oh, who was he kidding—it was two in the morning!

Roman groaned ever louder, kicking his feet up in the air. “Damn him! Damn psychology! Damn partner projects!”

He would have been sleeping soundly if not for Tuesday morning, when his psychology teacher gave them a presentation to work on in partners. It would’ve been fine if Roman had a say in choosing his partner—but, of course, they were assigned. And, of course, it was by surnames in alphabetical order. And,  _of course_ , ‘P’ for ‘Prince’ isn’t far from ‘M’ for ‘Moore’.

Prior to this project, Roman really hadn’t known much about Virgil Moore: they were in one or two classes together, sure, and he’d seen him in the hallways, and the cafeteria, and sometimes even at his football practices, but they had never officially met. He knew that he was friends with the student president, as he always sat with Logan Berry during lunch, and walked with him to classes. But, other than that, Virgil was a really quiet guy.

_Cute, too ..._

Roman immediately shook that thought from his head.  _No! None of that, now!_  Roman always got the impression that the other boy didn’t like him much anyway, from all of the glares he’d send his way and whatnot. However, this assignment was the opportune moment to meet and get to know the peculiar boy in dark eyeshadow and a purple hoodie that swallowed him whole.

Tuesday morning, two days ago, Roman had walked up to Virgil’s desk in the last half hour of psychology, pulling up a chair and giving him a dazzling smile. “Greetings! I am Roman, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The other boy had looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. “Virgil. Nice to meet you too.”

Virgil had turned back to his phone, suddenly typing something frantically. His purple bangs had swept across his eyes, his soft-looking locks taunting Roman’s weak heart. He had to curl his fingers into the palms of his hands to stop them twitching, as he smiled. “So, we’re partners for this presentation, huh?”

Virgil gave something reminiscent of a nod. “Looks like it.” And from there, awkward silence.

Virgil had been typing a whole lot into his phone—a reminder, perhaps—and Roman had been unsure of how to continue their conversation. There was bound to be something he could talk about …

Roman had mentally snapped his fingers. “You know what’s the most peculiar thing in movies?”

Virgil had looked up once again. “What?”

“That, in most high-school based films, the two love interests are paired together for a project.”

Virgil’s eyes had widened as his face flushed a pretty pink. “They’re not always introduced like that.”

Roman had raised a brow. “But in most movies they do.”

Virgil had also raised a brow. “I—Ok, why is this relevant information?”

Roman had shrugged. “I just thought—us, working on a project—it reminded me of that.”

“Are you implying that you’re going to fall in love with me?”

Roman had immediately sat straight, his face flushing. “No! I didn’t—I was just—“ _OH MY GOLLY GOSH GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WHY DID I SAY THAT—_

The corner of Virgil’s lip had twitched upward.

Roman had sighed. “I hate you.” Virgil had just chuckled under his breath, finally putting his phone face down on the desk.  _Success!_

After breaking the tension, he and Virgil had fallen into conversation effortlessly, and not once did the other boy look at his phone! As the bell had rung, Roman had been in high spirits.

“Alright! So, I’ll meet you in the library to work on the project, Sigmund Fright?”

Walking out of their class together, Virgil had given him a crooked smile. “Sigmund Fright?”

Roman had winked. “You inspire me to create many new nicknames.”

Virgil had chuckled in response. “Glad to be your muse.” Butterflies, just—erupting everywhere in Roman’s stomach. “And, yeah. See you later?”

Roman had smiled. “‘Til we meet again!”

And before parting ways, when Virgil gave a little salute, he had yelled with a smirk, “And remember, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

Roman had chuckled, smirking back. “Won’t be a problem.”

Well, Roman from two days ago was a  _LIAR_  and a  _FOOL!_

His phone blipped at the end of his bed from where he had haphazardly thrown it, to Roman’s surprise. When he reached for it and checked the notification, his mental stability just continued to crumble.  _Of all people right now …_

> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:18 AM]:**  heyo, i just finished writing up the evaluation for the study
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:18 AM]:**  when you see this or have the time check the doc

_What is he thinking, doing at homework at this time of night?_  Despite Roman’s concern, he couldn’t stop the butterflies fluttering in his stomach from seeing his messages.

> **Roman Prince [2:18 AM]:**  Virgil MOORE!!! wHAT are you d o i n g up so LATE, working on this assignment? >:(((
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:19 AM]:**  i could say the same for you, princey ‘,:/
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:19 AM]:**  Just had an odd dream, which I am currently interpreting…….
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:19 AM]:** But ENOUGH OF THAT, Clive Worrying! This project is due in a week!!!
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:19 AM]:** Why!!! are you awake!!!
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:20 AM]:** i told you
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:20 AM]:** sometimes i can’t sleep
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:20 AM]:**  might as well be productive
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:20 AM]:** And I told y o u
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:20 AM]:**  That that isn’t healthy!!!!
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:21 AM]:** potayto, potahto
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:21 AM]:**  That canNOT BE APPLIED TO THIS SITUATION!!!!
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:21 AM]:**  (:
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:21 AM]:** you? telling me to sleep?
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:21 AM]:**  is this hypocrisy?
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:21 AM]:**  Oh hush, Night-Owler.

The night before at 3 AM, Roman had shared with Virgil a mindmap he had made for all the different formats they could present their format in. When Virgil responded a few minutes after, they had a long argument as to who needed to sleep more, which meant lots of exclamation points and sad faces were sent.

> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:22 AM]:**  so, how’s interpreting your dream going?

_Ah, right. The dream where I had the realisation that I’m falling in love with you, even though we explicitly agreed that I wouldn’t._ Panic was filling Roman’s brain again, as he typed out a response.

> **Roman Prince [2:22 AM]:** Not too well, unfortunately…….
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:22 AM]:** well, if you don’t mind sharing, maybe i could help you out?

_GOSHY GOLLY GRAPE GARDENS, THIS BOY_. How was Roman meant to tell Virgil that he’d somehow fallen for him?

> **Roman Prince [2:23 AM]:** Well, I was just dreaming away,,,, when all of a sudden—I was struck with an epiphany!
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:23 AM]:** you’re dying
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:23 AM]:** LET ME FINISH, BROTHERS GRIMM!!!
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:23 AM]:**  In my dream, I had done something that I didn’t think I’d do
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:23 AM]:** And I’m having a lot of mixed emotions responding to that
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:23 AM]:** huh
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:24 AM]:** are your emotions negative?

Roman had to think about that.  _Were they negative?_  He was definitely surprised and anxious, but also a little giddy. Like he was in the clouds.

All of those feelings were normal when it came to crushes. No matter how confusing it seemed, Roman didn’t feel like anything was  _wrong_. And Virgil wasn’t a bad guy, no matter how emo he seemed.

> **Roman Prince [2:25 AM]:**  I’d have to say no.
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:25 AM]:**  well, if the thing you did didn’t hurt anyone or breaking anything or start a new catastrophe
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:25 AM]:** and you aren’t feeling negative about it
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:26 AM]:** perhaps
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:26 AM]:** it wasn’t a bad thing?

Roman couldn’t help the grin that crept up on his face.

> **Roman Prince [2:26 AM]:**  You??? Thinking on the bright side here???
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:27 AM]:** well i don’t wanna bring you down, even if that’s kind of my thing

Gosh, he liked Virgil, but he had liked so many boys before at the drop of a hat. Sometimes a relationship had blossomed, and sometimes they had never even sprouted. And sometimes, his feelings had faded away all on their own.

But Roman had never had a 2 AM epiphany that shook him to his core and spread butterflies all over his stomach, and made him happy and terrified at the same time and all his limbs jelly noodles.

He had never fallen this fast before.

> **Roman Prince [2:27 AM]:** Well, thank you for your input :))))
> 
> **Roman Prince [2:28 AM]:** Now go to sleep >:(
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:28 AM]:** >:p
> 
> **Virgil Moore (CUTE GRAPE-HAIRED BOY) [2:28 AM]:** and don’t worry about it, that’s my job

Even so, this was okay. Roman … liking Virgil … would be okay.

And with that, Roman put his phone back on his bedside table to charge, lied on his back, and dreamt of grapes and roses.

* * *

 

The next morning, Roman had two unread messages.

> **Roman Prince [2:05 AM]:**  OH MY GOSH I’M FALLING FOR VIRGIL MOORE OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH N ON O NO H O
> 
> **Patton Foster [7:15 AM]:**  well hi falling for virgil moore, im patton!! :DD <3<33 ★★
> 
> **Patton Foster [7:15 AM]:**  now tell me exactly wHAT you are doing awake at 2am?????

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please check out @the-pastel-peach on Tumblr, and her Sanders Sides High School AU (tagged '#south story high' or '#ssh' on her Tumblr).
> 
> I posted this on my Tumblr too! Check it out: marshymoola.tumblr.com


End file.
